Le Journal de Suzie
by Cybelia
Summary: Suite de ma fic "Nouvelle vie". Se situe bien des années après la fin de la série.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de « The Sentinel » ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement). Je ne tire aucun profit de mes fics, sauf les réactions de mes lecteurs.**

**Auteur : Cybelia – cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr – **

**Genre : Slash**

**Notes de l'auteur : Quand j'ai eu fini d'écrire ma trilogie « Après la fin » - « Crash and Burn » - « Nouvelle vie », on m'a demandé ce qui allait arriver à Jim, Blair et Suzie. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas eu d'idées pour écrire une suite, mais aujourd'hui oui. La voici donc.**

**_Le journal de Suzie_** Mardi 4 Février 2003 

Par où commencer… Je m'appelle Suzie Ellison et j'ai 15 ans. Je suis lycéenne et j'ai une meilleure amie qui s'appelle Amy. Jusque là, rien de spécial. Il n'y a que deux choses qui me distinguent des autres filles de mon âge. J'ai deux pères et je suis une Sentinelle. Ca, c'est déjà plus original.

Bon, je vais commencer par le commencement.

Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 7 ans. A l'époque, je n'avais pas de père. Enfin si, j'en avais un, bien sûr, comme tout le monde, mais je ne le connaissais pas. Maman n'avait jamais dit à Jim qu'elle avait eu une fille de lui et lui ne se doutait pas du tout de mon existence. Jusqu'à ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés et qu'il a réalisé que je pouvais être sa fille. Il a fait un test de paternité et a appris la vérité. J'avais enfin un papa, comme toutes les autres petites filles.

Jim et Blair m'ont donc recueilli chez eux. Blair est mon autre père et le compagnon de Jim. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis longtemps, mais venaient juste de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Blair a été très gentil et patient avec moi quand Maman est morte. Et, il s'est rendu compte rapidement que je n'étais pas une petite fille comme les autres, que j'avais hérité de certains dons de mon père biologique.

Jim est une Sentinelle. Il a des sens hyper développés. Il peut voir et entendre des choses que les gens « normaux » ne peuvent ni voir ni entendre. Blair l'a rencontré dans le cadre de ses recherches sur les Sentinelles. Il était anthropologue. Aujourd'hui, il est flic. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il change de carrière comme ça, mais je pense que son amour pour Jim y était pour quelque chose. Blair est devenu le Guide de Jim, son Shaman. Je sais, c'est un peu compliqué tout ça…

Enfin, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai hérité partiellement des dons de mon père. J'ai les sens un peu plus développés que la normale, mais pas autant que lui. Blair dit que ça viendra peut-être plus tard. Il m'a aidé à « dompter » mes sens qui avaient la fâcheuse manie de se dérégler au mauvais moment.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amies. Il y a Amy que je connais depuis plus de dix ans. Nous avons toujours été dans la même classe et elle connaît tout de moi. Enfin presque… je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes dons. Disons que Blair et Jim m'ont clairement expliqué que je ne devais en parler à personne et je leur ai obéi, même si c'était assez difficile au début. Maintenant, j'y arrive plus facilement, sûrement l'habitude !

Oh, j'entends des pas dans l'escalier. C'est Jim qui rentre. Je vais aller l'embrasser.

Mercredi 5 Février 2003 

Jim était de mauvaise humeur hier soir. Oncle Simon avait décidé de le mettre en équipe avec la nouvelle recrue qui est arrivée la semaine dernière puisque cette semaine, Blair donne des cours à l'Académie de Police. La nouvelle recrue en question est une femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui, d'après Jim, lui fait les yeux doux. Je n'ai pas de mal à le croire car il est très beau. Il plait beaucoup aux femmes, mais, lui n'a d'yeux que pour Blair. La pauvre demoiselle pourra toujours déployer tous ses charmes, ça ne servira à rien !

Ce soir, j'ai un ami qui vient à la maison. J'espère que Jim ne va pas lui faire peur. Il a tendance à trop me protéger et il fait fuir tous les garçons qui me tournent autour. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car j'aime mon indépendance et les mecs ont tendance à m'énerver un peu. Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil. Alexis a 17 ans. Il est en terminale et il m'aide à bosser mes cours de maths et de sciences. Je suis comme Jim, j'ai du mal avec tout ce qui est scientifique. Par contre, comme Blair, je suis dingue d'histoire et d'archéologie. Je crois que je vais suivre ses traces et devenir anthropologue. Mais, pour ça, il faut que j'aie de meilleures notes dans les matières scientifiques et Alexis est là pour ça.

On s'est rencontrés au club d'archéologie du lycée et on s'est trouvé les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Il aime la même musique que moi (d'ailleurs mes goûts me viennent de Blair, ce qui hérisse Jim). Nous sommes tous les deux fans de Tolkien et de son œuvre, ainsi que des films de Peter Jackson[1]. Alexis est vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant. Quand je parle de lui à Amy, elle me dit que je suis amoureuse. Peut-être… ou peut-être pas… On verra bien comment ça va évoluer !

Blair rentre tard en ce moment à cause des cours à l'Académie de Police. Il m'a dit que c'était un travail très intéressant, mais que son plus gros problème venait de quelques élèves qui pensent que le travail de policier ne consiste qu'à sortir son arme et tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Je le plains ! Hier soir, pendant qu'il m'aidait à réviser mes cours d'histoire, j'ai essayé de l'interroger sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à entrer dans la Police. Il a failli me répondre, mais Jim est rentré dans ma chambre à ce moment-là et j'ai vu dans le regard de Blair qu'il ne me dirait rien en sa présence. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que Jim sache que je suis au courant de cette histoire. Mais bon, pour le moment, je n'en sais pas plus qu'avant !

Ah, on sonne ! Ca doit être Alexis !

Jeudi 6 Février 2003 

Hier soir, Alexis est arrivé avant que Jim ne rentre et nous avons pu travailler tranquillement. Vers 20 heures, Blair est rentré et j'étais contente de voir qu'il apprécie mon ami. Par contre, ça n'a pas été tout seul avec Jim…

Blair a proposé à Alexis de rester dîner et, quand Jim est rentré, il nous a trouvés en train de préparer le repas tous les trois. Il a jeté un regard froid à Alexis, mais n'a rien dit. Je le connais… je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas. J'ai vu sa mâchoire se crisper. Il fait toujours ça quand il est contrarié. Je suis sûre qu'il ne veut que mon bien, mais je trouve qu'il me protège un peu trop. J'ai 15 ans, je ne suis plus un bébé !

Dimanche 9 Février 2003 

Je le déteste ! C'est un vrai tyran !

Bon, je sais qu'il faut que je me calme, mais j'en ai marre ! Vendredi, Alexis m'a invité à aller au cinéma avec lui samedi soir. J'ai accepté, sachant que je devrais convaincre mes pères de me laisser sortir avec lui. J'ai commencé par Blair. Je me doutais qu'il accepterait de suite. Ca a été plus dur avec Jim… Il a fait toute une histoire, mais, grâce à l'habileté de Blair, il m'a laissé aller au ciné avec Alexis à condition qu'il vienne me chercher dès la fin du film. J'ai accepté car je savais que je n'avais pas le choix.

Samedi, j'ai donc retrouvé Alexis au cinéma. Le film était génial et tout se passait très bien, jusqu'à ce que l'on sorte du ciné. Là, Alexis a voulu m'embrasser. Ca aurait été super si Jim n'avait pas été là à m'attendre dans son pick-up et s'il n'avait pas tout vu. Il est arrivé en trombe, a poussé Alexis contre le mur et m'a obligée à monter dans la voiture. J'étais furieuse. Je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

Que va penser Alexis, maintenant ? Il ne voudra plus me revoir, c'est sûr ! De toutes façons, je suis consignée pour un mois ! Et, heureusement que Blair était là, sinon, j'en prenais pour six mois !

Mardi 11 Février 2003 

Hier, au lycée, Alexis est venu me parler. Je suis heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas du tout de ce qui est arrivé avec Jim. Il m'a proposé de sortir à nouveau, mais je lui ai dit que j'étais consignée. Il était vraiment déçu. Surtout que samedi soir, c'est son anniversaire et qu'il organise une super fête chez lui. J'aimerais tant y aller !

Et si… Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, Jim me tuerais !

Oui, mais… J'ai une idée ! Il faut qu'Amy accepte de m'aider et je vais pouvoir aller à la fête malgré ma punition !

Samedi 15 Février 2003 

Je me suis disputée avec Blair tout à l'heure… Là, je suis chez Amy, elle est dans la salle de bains à se préparer pour aller à la fête chez Alexis. Je suis déjà prête, mais je n'ai plus trop le cœur à y aller…

J'avais réussi à convaincre mes pères de me laisser passer le week-end chez Amy pour qu'on puisse travailler nos cours d'histoire. Je savais que les parents d'Amy ne seraient pas là et qu'on pourrait donc aller à la fête « ni vues, ni connues ». Le problème, c'est que Blair m'a vue préparer mon sac et il a remarqué que j'emmenai mon tee-shirt « fétiche », celui que je ne mets que pour les grandes occasions. Il a compris que j'avais prévu quelque chose et m'a demandé de ne pas mettre mon plan à exécution. J'étais furieuse contre lui car je le croyais de mon côté… Il m'a interdit d'aller chez Amy et j'ai craqué. Je lui ai lancé à la figure : « Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je ne dois pas faire tu n'es pas mon père ! », puis je suis partie en claquant la porte. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du et je le regrette vraiment… J'espère qu'il me pardonnera demain soir, lorsque je rentrerai.

*****************************************

Blair referma le journal de Suzie et Jim remarqua qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha et s'assit, une main posée sur le bras de son amant.

- Qu'y a t'il ?

- Rien…

Blair se blottit dans les bras de Jim qui le serra contre lui.

- Je suis sûr qu'on va la retrouver…

- Je sais. Mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Si je ne l'avais pas disputée, elle n'aurait pas oublié son portable et elle aurait peut-être pu nous joindre !

Jim repoussa doucement l'homme qu'il aimait pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous sommes tous responsables dans cette histoire. Mais, ce n'est pas le plus important. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de retrouver Suzie saine et sauve.

- Comment va Amy ?

- Elle est toujours inconsciente, mais les médecins sont optimistes.

- Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir !

- Je sais…

Le grand policier se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Il laissa son regard errer sur la ville. Il s'en voulait terriblement lui aussi, mais essayait de mettre ses sentiments de côté. Quand Simon l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'Amy avait été retrouvée inconsciente dans le parc, il avait cru que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Et, depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander où pouvait être passée Suzie, si elle allait bien, si elle était toujours vivante.

Le téléphone sonna et Blair bondit sur l'appareil.

- Allo ? Simon… Oui… On arrive !

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Jim.

- Amy est réveillée.

Ils quittèrent le loft, espérant que la meilleure amie de leur fille pourrait les éclairer sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

En voyant Jim et Blair entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Amy se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Je suis désolée… répétait-elle sans cesse, entre ses sanglots.

Blair s'assit au bord du lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Suzie et moi allions chez Alexis pour sa fête d'anniversaire. Nous sommes passées par le parc car c'était plus rapide. On marchait tranquillement quand un type nous a demandé l'heure. On lui a répondu, puis on a continué. Et, au bout de quelques minutes, je crois, j'ai été assommée… Je ne sais rien de plus.

- Saurais-tu décrire l'homme ?

- Oui. Son visage m'a frappé car il avait une grande cicatrice sur la joue gauche et les cheveux longs, un peu comme Albator, vous savez, le perso de manga.

Jim échangea un coup d'œil avec Blair et comprit que son Guide avait eu la même idée que lui. Il laissa Blair avec la jeune fille et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il appela alors Simon en lui demandant de lui faxer à l'hôpital une fiche d'identification. Lorsque la fiche arriva, Jim rejoignit Blair et Amy. Il s'approcha du lit et tendit la feuille à la jeune fille qui frémit.

- C'est lui ! Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé si vite ?

- Nous le surveillons depuis quelques temps pour un trafic de… d'animaux rares.

- Mais, pourquoi aurait-il enlevé Suzie ?

- C'est ce que nous allons lui demander !

- Repose-toi, conseilla Blair. Nous allons la chercher.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et attendirent d'être dans l'ascenseur pour parler.

- Tu as bien fait de ne pas lui dire la vérité, Jim.

- Il faut qu'on fasse vite. Si Polks arrive à sortir Suzie du pays…

Blair comprit. Ce Polks était le principal suspect d'une affaire d'enlèvement. D'après ce que la Police avait pu obtenir comme informations, cet homme était le chef d'une organisation de « traite des blanches ». Et, Suzie avait malheureusement le profil idéal pour ce genre de réseaux.

Jim gara le pick-up à bonne distance de l'entrepôt qui servait de base à Polks et à son équipe. Grâce à l'identification faite par Amy, il avait obtenu facilement un mandat pour arrêter cet homme. Jim fit signe à Blair de contourner le bâtiment pour entrer par derrière tandis que lui passerait par devant. Il tendit l'oreille et capta cinq battements de cœurs parmi lesquels il reconnut celui de Suzie. Il pensait qu'elle devait être inconsciente car son pouls était très faible, mais il était certain de ne pas se tromper. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à situer où elle se trouvait exactement. Il l'expliqua à Blair et ils se mirent en position. Quand Jim fut certain que son coéquipier était prêt, il frappa à la porte de l'entrepôt. Il entendit des pas précipités, des bruits de chaises raclées sur le sol et un pas qui approchait rapidement de la porte.

- C'est la Police. Je voudrais parler à Monsieur Polks.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme bedonnant, une cigarette à la bouche, son tee-shirt trop court laissant voir son ventre graisseux.

- Y'a pas de Polks ici.

- Cet entrepôt lui appartient. Je sais qu'il est ici. J'ai un mandat pour fouiller les lieux.

Une autre voix se fit entendre à l'intérieur et l'homme fit entrer Jim.

- Excusez mon employé, Inspecteur, il fait un peu trop de zèle. Je suis Allan Polks.

Il tendait la main pour serrer celle de Jim, mais celui-ci l'ignora.

- J'ai un mandat pour fouiller cet entrepôt.

- J'ai entendu. Allez-y, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Jim commença son examen des lieux, tendant l'oreille pour repérer les battements de cœur de Suzie. Il savait que Blair attendait derrière la porte de service et l'entrouvrit discrètement en passant devant. Il avait fait le tour de l'entrepôt, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait bien entendu le pouls de sa fille et sa respiration, mais il n'avait pas réussi à voir où elle avait été cachée. Il n'y avait pas de porte dérobée, ni de faux sol ou de faux plafond. Les murs ne semblaient pas plus épais que la normale. Il douta de ses sens. Il repassa à l'endroit où il sentait le mieux la présence de Suzie et regarda attentivement dans la direction d'où lui provenaient les bruits. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Un canapé en cuir trônait dans le coin de la pièce et les battements de cœur de Suzie provenaient de là. Il fut pris d'une rage folle contre Polks, mais réussit à se maîtriser, cherchant comment délivrer sa fille et arrêter l'homme en même temps.

Polks avait remarqué que le policier était intéressé par le canapé et n'arrivait pas à croire à sa malchance. Il fit signe à ses hommes d'approcher et, en peu de temps, Jim se retrouva encerclé par trois hommes armés alors que Polks se tenait en retrait. La Sentinelle les entendit bouger, mais il entendit également Blair entrer dans l'entrepôt et s'installer pour le couvrir. Jim se tourna alors vers Polks en souriant et dit :

- Bon, je vais partir puisque je n'ai rien trouvé.

Les trois hommes avaient caché leurs armes et Polks leur fit signe de ne pas bouger.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Monsieur.

- Je vous en prie, Inspecteur.

Jim sortit du cercle et se dirigea vers la sortie. Passant à côté d'une table, il se jeta dessous et les trois hommes tirèrent. Blair les prit par surprise, en abattant un d'une seule balle. Jim en abattit un deuxième et le troisième, le bedonnant, prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Jim sortit alors de dessous la table et trouva Polks à côté du canapé, une arme pointée vers le meuble.

- Si vous essayer de m'arrêter, je tire. Et, je vous garantie que mes balles passeront sans problème à travers les coussins.

- Si vous tirez, je vous descends, Polks.

- Oui, mais la fille sera morte ! Et, ce sera votre faute ! Posez votre arme ! Et dites à votre collègue d'en faire autant !

Jim obéit, ne voulant pas risquer la vie de Suzie inutilement. Blair s'avança et posa son arme à son tour.

- Maintenant, approchez ! Demanda Polks à Blair. Vous allez la sortir de là.

Le Guide obtempéra. Il souleva les coussins du canapé et ouvrit le coffre. Son regard croisa celui, affolé, de Suzie. Elle était ligotée et bâillonnée. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'aida à sortir du coffre. Sachant qu'elle l'entendrait et Jim aussi, il lui murmura, le plus bas qu'il pouvait :

- Laisse-toi tomber sur le sol quand je te lâcherai.

La jeune fille fit un léger signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Polks s'approcha et voulut prendre Suzie par le bras, mais elle s'effondra à terre. Surpris, le malfaiteur mit quelques secondes à réagir. Blair en profita pour lui donner un coup sur le bras et Polks lâcha son arme. Jim se jeta alors sur lui et le frappa d'un uppercut au menton qui le mit KO.

Blair défit les liens qui maintenaient Suzie attachée et lui enleva son bâillon. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Là… Tu ne risques plus rien… Nous sommes là…

- Blair, c'était tellement affreux !

Jim les rejoignit après avoir passé les menottes à Polks et avoir appelé les renforts.

- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Non, répondit-elle en frissonnant. Il a dit que ses clients aimaient les jeunes filles pures.

- L'ordure !

Suzie attira Jim contre elle et la Sentinelle la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas du vous désobéir !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Nous verrons ça quand nous serons rentrés à la maison.

Soudain, la jeune fille parut se rappeler quelque chose.

- Amy ?

- Elle va bien. Elle est à l'hôpital, mais tout va bien. C'est grâce à elle que nous t'avons retrouvée.

Une sirène mit fin aux retrouvailles. Simon s'occupa de Polks et Suzie fut emmenée à l'hôpital pour un examen complet, accompagnée par ses pères.

Deux jours plus tard, Suzie sortait de l'hôpital où les médecins avaient voulu la garder en observation. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le loft, elle se sentit enfin en sécurité. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa et Blair s'assit près d'elle. Elle s'étonna de voir qu'il tenait dans ses mains son journal.

- Suzie, il faut que je te dise… Je l'ai lu…

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Quand tu as disparu, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être écrit quelque chose qui aurait pu nous mettre sur la voie. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

- Non, je comprends.

Il parut soulagé et lui rendit son journal.

- Blair ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit… Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

- Je sais.

- Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que tu es autant mon père que Jim.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Suzie.

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'est dans cette position que Jim les trouva en entrant dans le salon.

- Je vois que tout va bien ici ! Suzie, j'ai bien réfléchi et… je lève la punition.

- Merci, mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai été idiot. Je t'ai surprotégée. Mais, je t'en prie, ne nous mens plus jamais.

- Promis !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Jim qui sourit à Blair par-dessus l'épaule de leur fille.

- Je t'aime, Papa.

- Moi aussi, ma chérie.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde s'aime ici, si on allait fêter ça au restaurant ! Je vous invite ! Proposa Blair.

- Ok, mais à une condition, répondit Jim.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est moi qui choisi le restaurant !

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

Suzie sourit en voyant ses pères se chamailler comme avant. Elle était heureuse et elle réalisa alors combien sa vie était parfaite auprès de Jim et Blair.

**The End.**

  


* * *

[1] Ben, pourquoi pas ?


End file.
